


Welcome to the Makka Cafe

by Thehallowedtimeofnight



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Cafe AU, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, a whole crapton of fluff, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9656669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thehallowedtimeofnight/pseuds/Thehallowedtimeofnight
Summary: Viktor is an artist bored with his current life. He decides to open up a cafe in Hasetsu, just for a little change of pace, but he didn't quite expect such a cute local to stumble into his life before the cafe even opened. Yuuri didn't quite expect to find such a handsome foreign stranger out on a midday walk.AU where Viktor is an artist who opens a cafe, and Yuuri is still a figure skater.Yuuri POV.





	1. The God in Sweat Pants

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to write this because......why not? I need more fluffy Viktuuri in my life. Plus Cafe AU's are always pretty great.

 

            Light seeped through Yuuri’s curtains, spilling across his face. It brought him from his sleep, and his dreams that disappeared the moment his eyes opened. He blinked in annoyance, pulling his bed covers over his face to block the light. For a few moments, he considered falling back asleep, but the voice in the back of his mind reminded him he shouldn’t. He shouldn’t waste another morning in bed, trying to sleep his troubles away. He reached to the floor next to his bed, searching for his phone. Finding it, he pulled it to his face.

12:43

            It was almost one. And he only just woke up. He let out a big sigh and let his face fall onto his pillow. Another morning wasted.

            He was only back to his hometown of Hasetsu, Kyushu, for a few months. Most of his time home so far was spent either sleeping, moping in his room, or eating away is sorrows through one pork cutlet bowl after the other. A depression hung on his shoulders ever since he arrived home. How could he not be depressed after embarrassing himself in front of so many people?

            Yuuri Katsuki was just another dime a dozen figure skater from Japan. He got his hopes up when he moved to Detroit to train and further his career. He made friends like Pitchit Chulanont, was able to finish college, and was advancing his skills as a figure skater at a nice rate. His hopes shot even higher when he made it into the grand prix finals. Yet, his weak confidence shattered just when it mattered the most. He bombed his performances. His step sequence was admirable, but missing one jump after the other is what landed him in last place, not even close to placing on the podium.  He embarrassed himself. He embarrassed his coach Celestino. He embarrassed everyone who cheered for him. But, at least now it was over. He was back home, gaining weight steadily from one lazy day after another.

            Yuuri slid himself out of bed, changing into plain day clothes. He made is way downstairs, and past the main inn hall. The main room was bustling with activity; many customers lounging around, waiting for their food to be delivered.

“Yuuri!” his sister called, “come help us with some orders! We really need the help.”

“ah, Mari” Yuuri turned to his sister, who was balancing a platter full of different orders of food. “um, actually, I was about to go out on a walk,” Yuuri lied. “if you’re still busy when I get back, I’ll help out then.”

            Before Mari could interject, Yuuri turned and promptly scurried out the front entrance. He didn’t really plan on going for a walk, but he favored getting some fresh air as opposed to serving plate after plate to needy customers.

            Yuuri zoned out while he was walking, only focusing enough to put one foot in front of the other. His mind was blank. He didn’t care where his feet were taking him. He just wanted to be away, alone, somewhere he wouldn’t have to deal with others. Maybe he should’ve just stayed in bed. After some time, he snapped out of his own little void, and took a moment to establish where he was. He must have walked farther then he thought, as he was already downtown, surrounded by many shops bustling with people filing in and out.

            This is exactly what Yuuri wanted to avoid. Ugh, why couldn’t he just have walked farther without noticing???? He considered his options. He could go back to Yu-topia and help Mari and the others, or he could walk even further. Try and distance his problems even more. He chose the latter. He forced his feet to carry him farther, but unlike before, he was now hyper aware of all the people around him. The noise they made. The heat of the sun beating on his back. His feet starting to hurt after walking a long while in his worn-out shoes. But he kept on going.

            If he took a turn at the intersection, the road would curve up. The sidewalk would branch off, and reach to the top of the hill. There waited a bench that would be covered with the shade of a large tree. It was one of Yuuri’s favorite spots to go and clear his head, and that’s where he decided to head to. As he made it to the intersection, and turned on the appropriate street, he noticed something. The further you went down this street, the lesser the shops and buildings there were. The last building that graced the street has had a variety of stores in it before, but each one had closed down after a while. The building had been for sale more often then there was an actual business in it. Probably due the poor location, none of the stores in that building ever lasted long.

            The last time Yuuri passed by here, the building was for sale. It wasn’t this time, however. A small fold out sign, with a cute cartoon poodle on it, read “The Makka Café” stood in front of the store. It was obviously hand painted. Yuuri’s interest was immediate. Hasetsu wasn’t a very big city. Yuuri had been everywhere and in every store several times. He had already done everything Hasetsu had to offer. But this was new. Something he had yet to discover.

            Yuuri walked over and entered the store, a small bell ringing as the door opened. Stepping inside, he realized the place was empty. A few plain tables and chairs were scattered around. An empty display case connected to a small checkout counter was placed opposite of the entrance. Behind the counter was a door that probably led to a kitchen or some sort of storage room.

            Suddenly a large bang could be heard from the back room, and what sounded like a bunch of pots and pans falling and banging together. A man came bursting from the back-room door, making Yuuri step back in surprise. The man who came stumbling out was wearing a loose fitting black long sleeved T shirt and gray sweatpants. His gray hair was disheveled and messy, his oddly cut bangs falling overtop his left eye. He looked absolutely stunned.

“Uh…….um….” He stumbled, “We’re…..not open yet.”

            It was obvious neither one of them knew what to do, as they just awkwardly held each other’s gaze in silence. It didn’t take long for the silence to be broken; a loud bark resounded from the back room. The back door burst open again, but this time out came a dog, barreling right towards Yuuri. Before he could even register what was happening, the big dog had already tackled him down to the floor, assaulting his face with a barrage of wet, sloppy kisses.

“Makkachin!!!” The stranger exclaimed, his voice dusted with a…..Russian accent? “You get back here right now!!!”

            The poodle was obedient; it jumped off Yuuri, knocking the wind out of his lungs in the same action. Yuuri’s eyes closed as he lay panting on the floor. Not the softest greeting he had ever received. When he opened his eyes again, the stranger was leaning down above him, a worried expression on his face. Yuuri couldn’t help but blush. The stanger’s shirt hung low, exposing his collarbone. Despite his hair being rather messy, it still looked soft and clean, and his eyes - _oh his EYES-_ were the most beautiful blue he’s ever seen.  They just stared at each other again, another awkward silence filling the space between them. Eventually the stranger held his hand down for Yuuri to take.

“I am SO sorry, Makkachin over here gets excited to meet new people. I really hope you didn’t get hurt or anything……”

            Yuuri took the strangers hand, and pulled himself up. After he was up, Yuuri didn’t let go. This simple contact made him blush even more. _This stranger is REALLY cute._ Yet another silence hung between them. It didn’t take long before the stranger began to ramble.

“My name is Viktor. Viktor Nikiforov. I’m sorry again… uh, perhaps I should explain? I recently bought this cute little building and decided to open a café here. That was only a few days ago. We still haven’t opened for business.” He looked around nervously, “Well, I say we, but I haven’t hired anyone yet. It’s just me and Makkachin for now. I really should have put up a sign or something saying the shop isn’t open yet. I just…didn’t expect anyone to come in, so I didn’t bother.”

Yuuri was taking in the stranger’s, no, Viktor’s features more than he was listening to his words. He took back what he thought before. Viktor wasn’t just cute, he was full blown gorgeous.

“UM” Yuuri broke out of his trance. “M-my names Yuuri. Yuuri Katsuki. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Viktor. R-really.”

Yuuri probably looked like a spacey idiot, what with his constant staring, stammered out words, and the fact he continued to keep his grip on Viktor’s hand. “I, uh,” Yuuri continued, “was just out for a walk, and noticed this shop. There’s not usually something in this building, so I was c-curious.” Subconsciously, Yuuri had inched closer to Viktor, until there was only about a foot left between them. Yuuri’s face heated up. _WHAT AM I DOING???_

Viktor didn’t seem to mind at all, as his previously confused expression lit up. “Yuuri? What a cute name. You share the name of one of my friends back from Russia. But, as far as I can tell, you two have very….different personalities.” He chuckled to himself. “I’m glad to see my little soon to be café attracted at least one person’s attention, I’ll take that as a good sign!” Viktor flashed a thousand-watt grin, and Yuuri swore he was going to die from a heart attack. Before his heart could explode, Yuuri released his hand from Viktor’s, and took a step or two backwards. Viktor looked a little disappointed.

Viktor spoke again. “Would you like me to make you something? Coffee? I don’t have a lot of stock right now, but I could bake you something simple, like some cookies….” Viktor trailed off. “Well, I could try at least, I’m not the best chef in the world, even when it comes to something simple like cookies.” Viktor laughed.

            _Oh my god._ Yuuri thought. _He’s offering to make something for me??? Well, it’s only cookies, BUT STILL. Should I take his offer? It would give me a good excuse to spend more time with him. I would certainly love to be here then back at home._ Yuuri realized he zoned out again, and Viktor’s gaze was heavy on him waiting for his reply. Yuuri weighed his options. If he stayed for cookies, sure he would spend more time with Viktor, but it would probably just be a one-time thing. Just something he’d do to repay Yuuri for his dog knocking him over. _But I don’t want that. I don’t want to be reduced to just a regular customer after this. I want to be more to him than that._

“I have an idea!” Yuuri exclaimed. “Why don’t you come to my place for food? You said yourself you’re not the best chef, but my family runs the Akatsuki Yu-topia hot springs inn. We have some of the best food in this side of Hasetsu. Oh, the pork cutlet bowls are just to die for! I have at least one or two everyday myself.” Yuuri was practically beaming at Viktor, trying to make an offer he couldn’t refuse. _Please say yes. Please say yes._

“Oh!!” Viktor practically jumped on Yuuri, “That sounds WONDERFULL!! I moved here to Hasetsu not long ago, and haven’t really gotten a good rhythm yet. I’ve been practically just been eating instant noodles every night. Pork cutlet bowls would certainly be an improvement!” Viktor displayed his most radiant face yet. “Could I get your number or something? I still have some things to sort out here, so today probably wouldn’t be the best, but I have nothing planned for tomorrow. I could head over then! I would need your number just in case I get….lost…or something.” Viktor’s enthusiasm died out a little bit, a faint blush staining his cheeks.

            It didn’t take long for Yuuri to agree, and before he knew it, they were inputting each other’s numbers into their phones. Another awkward silence stretched between them before Viktor wished Yuuri off, and Yuuri walked out the door to begin his journey home. He didn’t quite realize how long he had spent out; the sun was already setting, bathing Hasetsu in a warm orange glow. Viktor took up all Yuuri’s thoughts as he walked home. He couldn’t believe that just happened. He left his home this morning feeling depressed and distant. He was returning home revitalized, having stumbled upon some sort of Russian God in sweat pants, then getting said God’s number with a promise to meet for food tomorrow. _Is this even real? Is this even happening???_

Yuuri didn’t even hear his family ask about his day as Yuuri walked past straight into his room. He flopped down onto the bed. The shock of the day’s events still hasn’t even properly settled in, when Yuuri’s phone vibrates in his pocket. He quickly sits up and pulls it out, seeing he received a text. _FROM VIKTOR. ALREADY._

_Viktor: Hey! I had fun today! Can’t wait to meet up tomorrow! Is it alright if I bring Makkachin?  
I don’t know about Yu-topia’s pet policy. _

_Yuuri: Feel free to bring Makkachin, well behaved pets are welcome. Come over anytime after opening._

_Viktor:_ _Спасибо и спокойной ночи_ _♡_

_Yuuri:_ _おやすみ_

Yuuri proceeded to squeal into his pillow, eventually descending into one of the best night’s sleep he’s had in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! be sure to leave a comment if you actually enjoyed this. I'm pretty new at this, so positive feedback and constructive criticism is the best way to get more content faster. I'll try to update pretty regularly. Again, positive feedback is the best way to make that so!
> 
> While you're at it, maybe check out my blogs?
> 
> Main blog:  
> http://thehollowedvocaloid.tumblr.com
> 
> Art blog:  
> http://thehollowedart.tumblr.com


	2. Having lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey woah chapter 2 my dudes
> 
> The first two chapters are more like just.....setting up things. From chapter 3 and onward the pace should change to something that flows a bit nicer.

This morning, it wasn’t the outside light that awoke Yuuri. Instead a faint knocking on his door did the trick. The first few light taps didn’t fully pull him from sleep, and Yuuri decided to ignore them. The knocks continued, getting heavier as time passed. _God, couldn’t they give me some time to wake up?_

“Come on in!” Yuuri mumbled out, still not fully awake. He lifted his head, fully expecting Mari or his mother to waltz in and scold him for sleeping in yet again. What he did not expect was the Russian god he met yesterday to poke his head through the open door, eyes wide and fixated on Yuuri.

“Ah,” Viktor stammered, “did I come at a bad time?” Immediately following Viktor’s question a familiar bark resounded in the air, and Makkachin came barreling into Yuuri’s room. He would’ve dived right into the drowsy Yuuri if it weren’t for the leash Viktor yanked on to hold him back. He learned from last time.

            It still hadn’t sunk in for Yuuri what exactly was happening.

“I came, and asked for you. Your mother said you were still probably in your room, and if I wanted to do anything with you, you’d need to be retrieved.” His eyes darted nervously around. “She seemed kind of busy, so I told her I’d get you myself. I apologize, I didn’t realize you were still sleeping...” His voice trailed off and he began to blush. “I’ll come back later.”

Yuuri froze. “Wait! Just hold on a second.” Yuuri shoved on his glasses and pulled his phone to his face in the same instant. 5 texts and 3 missed calls. All from Viktor. It was 12:26. Yuuri should have realized, people tend to rise from bed much earlier than he did. Yes, Yuuri didn’t specify a time, but noon was a perfectly acceptable time for lunch. He felt like an insensitive idiot. He should’ve set an alarm or something. He should’ve been more considerate. He was still basically on a high from his first meeting with Viktor yesterday he didn’t even think about it.

“Ah, I’m sorry. I’ll be ready in a few minutes. P-please stay. It’s my fault for not being more considerate.”

            Viktor was no longer looking at Yuuri from outside the door, but was now fully inside the room with eyes wandering around and a firm grip still on Makkachin’s leash. He took in all the details, everything from the posters of figure skating athletes on the wall, to the keyboard laying in the corner of the room, to all the clothes scattered across the floor Yuuri hadn’t bothered to pick up. Yuuri took this opportunity to look at Viktor even more. He was in more presentable clothes today, whereas Yuuri was still in his oversized pajamas. Makkachin was sniffing around Yuuri’s room, moving as far as his leash would allow.

            “Well…” Viktor started, “if you insist. I’ll wait in the lobby for you.” He turned and started to walk out the door, his back facing Yuuri. Just before he closed the door, Viktor turned his head back. “Better not keep me waiting for too long though, Makkachin isn’t the only impatient one around here, especially when he’s promised something.” With a final wink and a smirk, Viktor was gone from the room.

            _Did-_ Yuuri’s mind blanked for a moment - _Did that really just happen????? I – I-_ Yuuri blinked - _I can’t keep him waiting._ What followed was probably the fastest Yuuri has ever gotten ready for anything in his life. In what seemed like a blink of an eye he was out of bed, in fresh clothes, and had combed his hair into something decent.

            Yuuri took a deep breath before leaving his room. No big deal. He was just about to go have lunch with the prettiest man he’s ever seen in his life. Yep. Everything will be fine. _Oh God. I better not screw this up. Please. Although…_ Yuuri’s face heated up … _this isn’t off to the best start, what with him just waltzing into my room when I’m still sleeping, and him looking at my train wreck of a room. Oh God. What kind of impression did he get from that??? That I’m a lazy loser??? That I have no sense of self care or dedication??? Well, I guess that’s accurate, but still!!! This is not good!!! Not good one bit!!!_

            One more deep breath, and Yuuri was out of the hallway and into the lobby. It didn’t take long to spot Viktor. He was leaning against the wall near the front entrance, his face buried in his phone. Makkachin was sniffing around as far as his leash would take him. Yuuri walked in front of Viktor, and it took Viktor a moment to notice he was there. When he did, his eyes immediately tore away from his phone, and his face lit up with a smile.

“Great! You’re here! Now, where should we sit?” he motioned to the lobby, bustling with customers walking around the tables. Eventually they settled at one near the middle of the room. Yuuri knelt down first, and after a moment of hesitation, Viktor knelt beside him instead of sitting opposite.

 _Kinda weird…_ Yuuri thought. _But it doesn’t matter._

Both of them ordered a pork cutlet bowl to start.

“So,” Viktor started, “Tell me all about yourself Yuuri. I didn’t exactly ask anything about you yesterday during our little chat in the café.” He stared at Yuuri expectantly; his head propped up by his arm leaning on the table.

“Well….” Yuuri deadpanned. If you were to ask him, he doesn’t really consider anything about himself remarkable. He didn’t know what to tell Viktor. It wasn’t because he didn’t know where to start, it was more of lack of things to talk about. “I’m a professional figure skater. Er… I say professional. Truth is I’ve only made it to the Grand Prix finals once, where I lost pretty bad. That’s basically the extent of my professionalism. I still love figure skating…but, I’m no where near where I want to be skill wise.” Viktor’s face showed no sign of emotion as he absorbed Yuuri’s words. “Other than that, I haven’t really done much else. I’ve lived here my whole life, and…unless it’s for a competition, I don’t get around much.”

“Hmmm…” Viktor trailed. “Figure skating? That’s surprising, you don’t look like a figure skater. I’m sorry to hear about your loss, but that’s not really what I want to hear about. Tell me more about yourself. What kinds of things do you like? What kinds of things do you dislike? Do you have pets? What’s your favorite time of day? What makes Yuuri, well, Yuuri?”

Yuuri blanked. _These kinda of questions…he…really wants to know about me._ The thought made him extremely delighted, if not a bit confused. He just met this guy yesterday, yet he was asking such personal questions. Or maybe he wasn’t? Yuuri didn’t have many friends outside of his childhood circle, or the ones he had met while in Detroit. He wasn’t all too familiar with how quickly friendships deepened. _Maybe it’s a foreign thing?_

The pork cutlet bowls arrived the next moment, and the two discussed while they ate. Yuuri shared things about himself, like how he loved dogs and used to have a pet poodle. (who coincidentally shared the name of the Russian). He shared things like how Yuuri knew the insides and outsides of Hasetsu like no other, due to him living here all his life. He shared things like how after a long day of skating, his favorite thing in the world to do was soak in the hot springs.

            At first, it seemed a bit awkward, but as the two ate and exchanged more words with each other, the mood quickly shifted from awkward to casual. Yuuri learned how Viktor was a successful artist in Russia. He made enough off his paintings to live rather comfortably, but being so comfortable all the time got rather boring. He needed some change, at least for a while. He chose to move to Hasetsu because it was nice, quiet and cozy, which was quite the shift from living in St. Petersburg. What made him want to open the café? Yuuri asked, but not even Viktor himself really knew the answer. The best he could come up with was “it’s a nice change of pace.”

            After a long while, their bowls were empty, and both were rather stuffed and content. They decided to keep chatting, not even noticing how much time had passed. It was only when most of the other customers had already left did they notice how much time had passed. That, and Makkachin was getting rather restless; the need for a walk apparent on his face.  With that, Viktor rose hesitantly, and it was obvious he didn’t want to leave just quite yet. Yuuri rose too, and he accompanied Viktor outside the door of Yu-topia say his good byes.

“T-thank you for coming over today.” Yuuri faced Viktor, “I-I had a great time”

            Viktor smiled in reply. “Me too! I didn’t expect the Pork Cutlet Bowls to be so good, but now I feel like napping the rest of the day away.” They both chuckled, the midday sun brightening their features. Yuuri was about to turn away and step back inside when suddenly Viktor pulled him into a tight embrace. Yuuri squeaked, and stiffened. He didn’t quite know what to do in this situation, but after a moment he relaxed and returned the hug. Viktor squeezed Yuuri just so slightly, then broke away to begin jogging with Makkachin down the street.

            He didn’t travel too far before he turned around, yelling “talk to you soon!” with an arm waving in the air.  

 _How much nicer can this man get?_ Yuuri thought. Returning inside, he hoped that ‘soon’ would come right now. Viktor’s presence was calming, warm, and really brightened his day. He wanted to keep that brightness; he wanted as much of it as possible. _Oh man._ Yuuri’s face reddened. _It’s only been a day and I have it bad._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Go follow my Tumblr!
> 
> Main blog:  
> http://thehollowedvocaloid.tumblr.com
> 
> art blog:  
> http://thehollowedart.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! be sure to leave a comment if you actually enjoyed this. I'm pretty new at this, so positive feedback and constructive criticism is the best way to get more content faster. I'll try to update pretty regularly. Again, positive feedback is the best way to make that so!
> 
> While you're at it, maybe check out my blogs? 
> 
> Main blog:  
> http://thehollowedvocaloid.tumblr.com
> 
> Art blog:  
> http://thehollowedart.tumblr.com


End file.
